


А вы верите в призраков?

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Комментарий: АУ, ООС, Хэппи енд, даже, может херт-комфорт.По просьбе Мэлис Крэш, чтобы Райнхарду было хорошо и чтобы он вылечился.





	А вы верите в призраков?

– Я могу быть свободен, ваше величество?  
Райнхард оглядывается, будто только сейчас увидел стоящего в кабинете Оскара. Так же удивленно произносит:  
– Нет, я пока не отпускал вас.  
Гросс-адмиралу остается только стоять, вытянувшись, как на боевом дежурстве. Ждать, пока император его освободит.   
Они вдвоем в кабинете. Райнхард вдумчиво изучает пейзаж за окном. Оскар откровенно скучает.   
Все же император прерывает молчание.  
– Вы знаете, я никому не говорил об этом. Но я часто вспоминаю Кирхайса.  
Медальон привычно звенит в руке. Интересно, Райнхард не думал, что, наверное, почти все догадываются, что в медальоне. Ведь именно после смерти Кирхайса Райнхард начал носить это единственное украшение не снимая.  
Ройенталь ненавидит этот медальон. Ненавидит то, что Кирхайс после смерти окончательно привязал Райнхарда к себе. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно таким образом он сможет отобрать Райнхарда у всех них.  
Оскар преклоняется перед своим императором. Но между ними всегда стоял Зигфрид. Мертвый – еще более неприступной преградой, чем живой.   
Ройенталь ненавидит его сейчас. Ненавидит так, как только человек может ненавидеть человека, но никогда и никому об этом не скажет. Ненавидеть столь страстно мертвеца – глупо. Но Кирхайс отобрал у него Райнхарда. Оскар не уверен, что даже если он умрет, то его император отвлечется от своего горя и от своего медальона. Холодный кусок золота Райнхарду стал дороже живых, и за это Ройенталь тоже ненавидит Зига.  
До бессильно сжатых рук. До горечи на языке.   
С живым можно было бы соперничать. У мертвого всегда есть преимущество. Даже можно посочувствовать Оберштайну, ведь он, подобно Оскару, подбирает крохи внимания Райнхарда. И никогда не сможет получить его целиком.  
Оскар молчит, стараясь успокоиться. Дать понять, что не разделяешь любви к рыжему мальчишке – верный способ добиться того, что Райнхард тебя возненавидит.  
– Да, я часто думаю о нем. Иногда, до смешного, мне кажется, что я его вижу. Почти реально.  
– Мы иногда видим то, к чему привыкли, но чего уже нет, – кивком подтверждает Ройенталь, чувствуя, что должен поддержать беседу.  
– И с вами разговаривают ушедшие?  
– Мне не с кем разговаривать.  
Райнхард наконец отворачивается от окна и подходит ближе.  
– А я иногда говорю с ним.  
Поднятая рука, на мгновенье зависшая рядом со лбом Ройенталя. Пальцы, подцепившие челку.  
Говорят, это был излюбленный жест Райнхарда – накручивать на палец рыжий локон, подтягивая Кирхайса к себе.   
Сейчас он просто отводит со лба своего адмирала упавшую прядь.  
Оскар чувствует, как перестает биться его сердце. Здесь и сейчас Райнхард прикасается к нему, и это кажется невозможным.   
Пальцы горячие, после них по коже растекается след, как от ожога.  
А Райнхард скользит дальше ладонью по лицу. Чуть удивленно следит за собственной рукой. Ему тоже странно происходящее?  
Но пусть оно продлится еще немного. Оскар чуть поворачивает лицо так, чтобы щека полностью легла в ладонь. Ему хочется сейчас целиком сжаться до прикосновения этой ладони. Чтобы стать цельным.  
Невозможно смотреть на белый ряд зубов, на блестящие губы. Райнхард чуть улыбается, но не Оскару и не над ним. Его император полностью погружен в себя, в свои ощущения и переживания.  
Ройенталь готов стоять так столько, сколько понадобится. Он готов простоять так всю жизнь, даже если она будет необъяснимо короткой.  
А она будет. Жизнь закончится тогда, когда Райнхард скажет: "Можете быть свободны".  
Не может. Оскар давно не может быть свободным ни от этой силы, которую источает Райнхард, ни от золота его волос, ни от коварной улыбки.   
Гросс-адмирал попал в плен давно и всерьез. Глупо отрицать очевидное. Но если раньше был уверен, что мертвых Райнхард различает лучше, чем живых, то сейчас, когда ладонь, исследуя, спускается к шее, хочется рвануть китель, потому что он душит. И страшно умереть сейчас, когда Райнхард только начал изучать и рассматривать его живым.   
Чтоб показать: "Вот он я! Владей мной. Целиком. И душой и телом. Я веду вперед твои войска, я принадлежу тебе. Докажи, что ты владеешь мной".  
Вместо этого – собственнически положить руки Райнхарду на пояс. Усмехнуться, когда император почти испуганно распахивает глаза. В эти игры хорошо играть вдвоем, но Оскар не будет торопить.  
Прикоснуться губами ко лбу и отпрянуть.  
– Мой император, у вас жар.  
– Нет, – Райнхард качает головой, не убирая ладонь с ворота кителя.  
– Да. Я не шучу. У вас действительно жар.  
Это ошибка. Жуткая. Бессмысленная. Потому что Райнхард, заподозренный в слабости, тут же становится отстраненно закрытым. Губы складываются в упрямую линию, а рука больше не ласкает его щеку.  
Оскар готов выть от того, что его руки на поясе любимого человека сейчас так же нелепы, как если бы он залез к Райнхарду на колени в тронном зале.  
Каким же надо быть идиотом. Знать, понимать, видеть, что Райнхард сейчас сделал что-то совершенно несвойственное для себя, и самому же сломать то, о чем так мечтал.  
Прижать Райнхарда к себе. Крепко, очень крепко. Поцеловать снова в лоб, в висок.  
Пусть за это придется заплатить головой, но нельзя сейчас дать Райнхарду отпрянуть назад. И все больше Ройенталь чувствует, что Райнхарда лихорадит. Ему необходима помощь врача.  
Если стоять, прижимая человека к себе долго, то он либо начнет вырываться, либо позволит себя обнимать.  
– Хорошо, Ройенталь, я разрешаю вам позвать медика. Но уверяю, со мной все в порядке.

***  
Комната для совещаний кажется осиротевший, пусть и давно пора было привыкнуть, что за огромным столом они собираются теперь втроем, и не открывается дверь. Но они не могут смириться. Все трое.  
Оберштайн, как часто бывает, приходит чуть позже. Оскару плевать.  
– Ты не жалеешь?  
Ройенталь даже не будет уточнять, о чем именно он не должен жалеть. Миттермайер со свойственной ему бесхитростностью вынул из Оскара подробности того разговора. Иначе объяснить, как Оскар понял, что у императора жар и каким образом сумел заставить его обратиться к врачу, было невозможно.  
– Никогда.  
Это правда. Ройенталь действительно не жалеет. Он прекрасно понимал, что подписывает себе смертный приговор, потому что Райнхард почти не смотрел теперь в его сторону. Может, ему было неприятно чувствовать себя слабым, нуждающимся во врачебной помощи, а может, наоборот, человек, который увидел его слабость, был неприятен.  
Но это больше напоминало детскую обиду, И Ройенталь старался не вдумываться. Ведь это не иллюзорная угроза, и не угроза на поле боя, хотя там прикрыть собой было бы проще.  
С другой стороны, когда Райнхарда действительно было необходимо закрыть от выстрела, Ройенталь остался стоять. Может, в этом – искупление его промашки тогда? Встать под выстрел сейчас? Под тот, которого не было.  
По крайней мере, Райнхард лечится. Пусть ему тяжело, но он не разрешает себе угасать. Может, за это стоит благодарить рыжий призрак?  
Оскар, наверное, больше не желает смерти и так умершему. Ему все равно. Внутри пустота, абсолютная, выжженная. Та, из которой нет возврата. Довыполнить бы долг – выстоять, додержать эту страну, пока Райнхард окончательно не встанет на ноги. А он встанет, иначе врачам не жить. Что будет дальше, Оскару не важно. Его собственная жизнь не имеет ни цели, ни смысла.  
Даже их с Миттермайером перемирие с Оберштайном лишено остроты и новизны ощущений.  
– Добрый вечер.  
Добрый. Если он может быть добрым.

***  
Волосы у Райнхарда немного отросли, и кольцами украшают виски и лоб. Ему все так же нравится во время разговора смотреть не на собеседника, а изучать жизнь за окном.  
– Я могу идти?  
– Нет. Я пока не отпускал вас.  
Хорошо, Ройенталь останется стоять столько, сколько желает Райнхард. Странно думать, что, если бы не вовремя подобранное лечение, то этого яркого молодого мужчины могло бы не быть. И так ли высока цена, которую заплатил Ройенталь? Мир не ограничивается шитьем пояса под руками. А воспоминание о чужой ладони на щеке у Оскара никому не отобрать.  
– Вы верите в призраков, Ройенталь?  
Император подходит близко. Требовательно заглядывает в глаза.  
– Не совсем, мой император.  
Но он верит в то, что этот разговор не случайно так похож на другой, много месяцев назад. И можно попробовать еще раз, точно зная, что румянец на щеках Райнхарда не от лихорадки.  
Одну руку можно положить на пояс, так, чтобы Райнхард не сбежал, а второй – чуть придерживать затылок, наслаждаясь тем, как короткие волосы колют пальцы.  
Странное ощущение ладони на его груди, наверняка чувствуется, как бешено колотится сердце.  
– А я верю в призраков. По крайней мере – в одного.  
Хорошо, Ройенталь тоже поверит, но только в одного. Даже подмигнет ему, если, конечно же, Райнхард все же перестанет пытаться убрать у Оскара непослушную челку со лба и поцелует. Иначе Ройенталю самому придется его целовать.


End file.
